AZD: Halloween Speical: Titan Style?
by FantasyMind93
Summary: It's halloween in the AZD world and the group decides to dress up as their favorite super heros, the teen titans. What madness will they cause? read and find out.


**I saw this fanart where** **Sakaki**, **Kaorin, and Chiyo-Chan** **was dressing up as the titans and suddenly, I had this kick-ass idea!**

**Azumanga Daioh** **© Kiyohiko Azuma **

**Teen Titans © DC Comics(just in case)**

It was Halloween and there was a party at Miss Yukari's class. The AZD group decided to dress up as their favorite superheros, the Teen Titans.

Chiyo-Chan went as Wonder girl,

Yomi went as Bubble-bee,

Osaka went as Starfire(A\N: duh!),

As the party went on, The girls decided to take a rest from dancing and hang out by the snacks.(A\N: I don't think I did well with writing Osaka's "way of talking" so bear with me.) "You know, I always wondered 'bout something" Oh no, not again, the girls thought. "How come they're called the "titans" if the real titans were evil back in the Greek days? Maybe they are evil and come to take over the world with cheese and Chiyo-Chan's pigtails."

Everyone had a sweat drop. "Miss Osaka"Chiyo-Chan said. "Do you still believe my pigtails are evil?" "They look evil." Oh boy,Yomi thought "Hey, Osaka, are you comfortable with that outfit? It looks revealing(A\N: not sure if I spelled it right). "Yeah, it's actually comfy."

"Hey Guys! Over Here!"

The girls turned around and see Tomo. "You made it!" Chiyo-Chan said

"Hell yeah, I did" Tomo yelled. She was dressed as Beast Boy. "So guys, wanna ya think? Huh, huh?" "That you look more of an idiot?" said Yomi. "Excuse me, Miss Fatty thighs." Yomi was about to bring her fist to Tomo's face but decided not to. "Take it easy, Yomi, she's not worth it." Yomi muttering under her breath.

"So, anyways, wanna think of this costume, does it make me look-"Then Tomo starts to do a pointless sexy look. "-sexy?" Everyone had sweat drops then Chiyo-Chan spoke up. "Uhh...well, you look uhh..good." "WHAT THE HELL? TOMO, WHAT HAPPEN TO YOU?!!" Everyone turned around and saw Osaka doing a "shocked yet stupid" look. "YOU'RE GREEN!!"

"I'm suppose to b-" "DON"T WORRY TOMO, I"LL SAVE YOU!!" Osaka grabbed the punch bowl and splashed it into Tomo's face. Some of the green paint got washed away from her face.

"WHAT THE-OSAKA, WHAT THE FREAK WAS THAT FOR?!!!" "I saved your life from being a cheese-stealing alien." "I"M NOT AN ALIEN!!" "Now your not since I saved ya." "YOU NUMBNUT, I WAS SUPPOSE TO BE GREEN!! HENCE THE COSTUME, HENCE THE FAKE POINTY EARS!!" Osaka thought about what Tomo said and gave about 5 minutes to realize- "Oh I get it, You're Beast Boy." The girls groaned. "Osaka, you're something." said Yomi.

"Hey, what's going on?" a voice that the girls recognized was heard. "Hey Kagura, Nice costume." Yomi said. "Really, You think so?" Kagura blushed. She was dressed as Cyborg. "Well, it's okay, I think." "Heh heh, Poor Kagura." Tomo said as she made a pity face. "Hey! Whatta ya mean, 'poor Kagura'?" "You just had to get a costume of the least favorite titan(A\N: sorry cyborg fans). I pity you" "Actually, I pity the guy you just had to dress up as." "Aww, don't be such a party pooper just because Me and Beast Boy have one thing in common." Doing a pointless sexy pose. "We're both sexy!"(A\N: well, she's right about one thing XD)

After some silence, there was laughter coming from Yomi and Kagura. "What's so funny?!" "BWHAAAA HAAAA, YOU? SEXY? HAAAA HAAAA HAAAA!!!" "HAAAA HAAAA, GOOD ONE TOMO!!!" "Aw COME ON!! You gotta admit." "HAAA HAAA HAAA" While the 2 girls were laughing and Tomo being an idiot, Chiyo-Chan and Osaka were watching. "I don't get it, what's so funny?" Osaka asked. Chiyo-Chan gave out a sigh. "It's better not to know."

"Uhh, hello." The girls turned to see who it is and it was Sakaki(dressed as Raven). "Miss. Sakaki! Hi!" " Whoa, awesome costume!" Sakaki blushed a little. "Thank you, I always thought Raven was interesting." "Hey ya, Sakaki." Sakaki turned and see Tomo and Kagura. "Hello, You guys look great." "Don't cha mean se-" Kagura covered Tomo's mouth. "Please Tomo, you don't want Sakaki to die of laughter." At first, Sakaki looked confused but then realized something. "Isn't Kaorin here yet?" "No, I don't think so." Chiyo-Chan added. Just then, Sakaki was blushing madly because she thought Chiyo-Chan looked cute in her Wonder Girl costume. "Miss Sakaki? Are you ok?" "Hello, earth to Sakaki." Kagura was waving her hand in front of Sakaki's face to see if she was in the real world. "Huh, oh uh nothing."

"Sakaki, you're Raven?" asked Osaka. Sakaki nodded. "So now you're a demon and do evil stuff? For shame Sakaki, for shame. I thought I knew you better." Osaka said after putting her hand on Sakaki's shoulder. "Now, you'll destroy all that is good and cute and maybe even use Cat organs as souvenirs." Sakaki had a really disgusted look in her eyes. "Cat...Organs?" Then she ran out of the room and went straight to the girls room. "Sakaki, I was only kiddin' ya." "Osaka, you just had to do it." Yomi said after she slapped her forehand.

"Guys, Kaorin's here." Kagura announced. After she said that, Kaorin came in the party and was dressed as Terra(A\N: I like her okay, so please no flames). She even had a blonde wig to match the costume. "Oh hello." "Wow Kaorin, never knew you like Terra" Chiyo-Chan said. "I always liked her ever since, she's just so cool!." Kaorin explain but after that, Tomo gave her a karate chop. "HI-YA!" THUD!! "OW!! TOMO, YOU IDIOT!! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!!" "FOR BEING A TRAITOR!!" "WHAT?!!" "Everyone knows that Terra is really a traitor." "No she isn't!" "Yes she is, why do you think she sided with Slade? If you know what I mean." Tomo hinted with a perverted look in her eyes while Kaorin look disgusted. "Tomo...that was really uncalled for but, then again, you are what you are." said Yomi. "Yeah, for you, you'll still have the fat in you." That made Yomi give Tomo a huge uppercut right in the chin and got Tomo crashed into the punch table.

"Ooh, that gotta hurt." Kagura walked in the sense and was checking Tomo. "Yep, she's out cold." "Man, Yomi, you need some anger managme-OH MY GOD, KAORIN, YOU"RE HAIR'S YELLOW!! DON"T WORRY I"LL SAVE Y-" Chiyo-Chan stopped Osaka in time before she went too far again. "Miss Osaka, why don't we get some snacks?" "Sure Chiyo-Chan, hope Yukari have some ketchup and oatmeal." Chiyo-Chan let out a sigh and she and Osaka were headed to the snake table. Meanwhile, Kaorin's starting to think about making new normal friends. Then, she heard someone opening the door. It was Sakaki, who looked a little better but still look like she was going to throw up again. Kaorin then starting blushing madly. "Oh hey Kaorin, nice costume." She was still blushing madly and suddenly ran out of the room and 10 seconds later, instead of a Terra costume, she was in a Beast Boy costume. Next, Kaorin was waving her arms one by one while chanting "BANZAI BANZAI BANZAI BANZAI BANZAI BANZAI!!!" As Sakaki looks at Kaorin and had a confused look, meanwhile a man sees a Terra costume lying around and picks it up. "Hmmmm"

Meanwhile, at the party. "BANZAI BANZAI BANZAI BANZAI!!" The AZD girls(except Tomo) was staring at Kaorin for a long time. "Uhh...what is she doing?" "Just pay no attention" Just then, they hear a door crack and saw a figure. Kaorin stopped "Banzaing" for a minute and had a horrifying look in her face.

It was Kimura but what's worse was that he had a Terra costume on him. He even had the wig on. "Oh Karoin. I'm here" Karoin was twitching a lot and the girls had the same look Karoin had. It was a VERY disturbing image. "Oh...My...God..." They said at the same time. Meanwhile Kimura was uh...running(actually in slow motion) to Kaorin and had his arms wide open. "MY LOVEEEEE!!!" "AAAAHHHHH!!!!! I"M GETTING THE HELL OUTTA OF HERE!!!" Seconds later, Kaorin, got out of the school. "Wait for me Kaorin!" Kimura also got out the school and was chasing Kaorin.

Meanwhile, the girls still had those look on their faces and was silence.

Chiyo-Chan:...That

Kagura:...was

Sakaki:...really

Yomi:...disturbing.

Just then, Tomo woke up. "Ow, my head." She got up and turned to the girls. "What did I miss?" "You don't wanna know" Yomi warned. "Hey guys." Osaka said "Did you see Kimura in that Terra costume a minute ago? Man, that was funny." The girls were surprised that Osaka didn't find that strange but then again, she is Osaka. "Miss Osaka, you didn't think it was odd?" "Nah, it was hilarious. It was even more funny than that time you got scared from Yukari's driving." That made Chiyo-Chan really pale and white. Then she started screaming "I DON'T WANNA DIE I DON'T WANNA DIE I DON'T WANNA DIE!!!! GRANDPA!!!!!!!" While the others try to calm Chiyo-Chan...

"GET AWAY FROM ME, PERVENT!!!" Said Kaorin while running away from Kimura. "BUT KAORIN, IT"S DESTINY TO BE TOGETHER, KKKAAAOORRIINN!!!!"

So ends the tale of a very odd Halloween

**So uhh, what do u guys think? I know there are several grammar mistakes but i can't help. Oh yeah, for the raven fans, i'm not trying to say that she's evil, she's cool actually and as for the terra fans...i'm really really really sorry. you know why. So yeah**

**Please read and review**


End file.
